In a Modern World
by SLYKM
Summary: Kisame get's transported into a new world, and isn't plaining on going back. Meanwhile Itachi is ready to tell Kisame how he feels when he finds that Kisame is gone. KisameItachi
1. Chapter 1

**In a Modern World**

Chapter one: A Bad Day…

--

He didn't know how, but he was somehow in NYC…But what did that it matter, he thought, that was not the problem. He had recently gotten a hat that covered most of his face, shoes with closed toes, and kept his hands in his black cloak pockets; Anything to keep his skin from showing. Why? I'll get to that, first, let's look back a little.

After mysteriously landed in the big city, he noticed something he doesn't normally remember. Where's he's from, unordinary isn't always a problem. But here…he finally remembered his unusual appearance. Now, of course, he remembered because of the stares. Goodness he hated the stares.

He still had his Samehada strapped to his back, and maybe he should have been willing to kill them, but where was the fun it that? He noticed that not one of them had a single weapon on them. He liked a fight, that's all there is to it. And what was the point, they wouldn't even know why they were killed.

But he was still annoyed.

"Mommy, why is that man blue?" A little boy asked his mom, "He looks funny…"

The blue shark turned towards the boy and gave him the cruelest death-glare.

The mom was just chatting away on her cell phone not paying attention to the man with the giant sword approaching.

The kid continued, "He's so ugly…"

"Do you something to say to me, little brat?" He had to keep himself contained so he wouldn't take his sword out and most likely cut this boy to ribbons.

"Get away from me, fish face!" The boy snapped.

"Tommy," the mom called, "…Huh? Hey, where did you go?"

Shark-Chan walked out of the alley and wiped the blood from his cloak and walked on. And after that incident, he decided that he should get something to make him seem more normal.

So he went to a store to get a hat…After a bit of glaring, the salesman gave him the hat and shoes, free, because of the sword that was just inches from his neck.

After leaving, he decided he should go by rooftop. So he headed for an alley. There was a poor person there, who wasn't doing much. He was still mad for what that kid said, and the staring and everything, and this worthless poor person would be the perfect person to put all his anger on.

He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the poor person.

"Huh?" The poor person looked up then he looked like he'd seen his favorite food. (maybe because he did), "My prayers have been heard! This is enough fish for months! Now I could feed my kids."

"HUH!?" Samehada's owner took a step back feeling a bit…nervous.

"Come here, fishy, fishy, fishy…" The poor person got up and started to drool in anticipation.

"Ack, get away from me!"

So he was chased outside of the alley, with the poor person behind him…He tripped on a shoelace, (he got sneakers, XD) and was falling. _SHOTBALLS!_

And he bumped into a business woman on her cell phone. The poor person snuck back into the alley.

They both landed on the ground and the Demon Shark's hat landed on the sidewalk.

Now he was mad, and he didn't care who was watching. He got up and held his sword high.

"Stay out of my way," he roared.

The business women screamed like she's seen Jaws and the Grim Reaper, (which in her case, was probably true). Blood squirted everywhere as the sword made it's mark on a harmless innocent person.

Her scream was cut off by the screams of the people near by.

It wasn't long before the cops showed up.

"Put your…sword on the ground and your hands on your head."

The cops pointed their guns and hid behind the patrol car doors. There was only one car so far.

Our villain laughed at the cops and wasn't even close to being threatened. They actually made him laugh.

He didn't know much about New York, but he knew that one thing. An attempt of threaten usually meant that they wanted a fight. Which he didn't mind.

"Are you challenging me?"

"I repeat, put your weapon down!"

He laughed again.

"Who does that dolphin think he is…" this was from one of the cops and they completely took him out of his newly gained happy mood.

And who could blame him? This was like mistaking someone from El Salvador as someone from Mexico. But worse, like mistaking a Spanish person as a black person, (there is nothing wrong with Mexicans or black people, I just can not be happy when this happens to me. Yes those sentences were based on my own experience…)

Mistaking a shark for a dolphin! He never felt so insulted.

_Who does that dolphin think he is?_

_Who does that dolphin_

_That dolphin_

_Dolphin! Dolphin! Dolphin!_

"DOLPHIN!" He was infuriated, which was with the outcry accompanied with his glare of death.

The cops equipped "sweat-drop" expressions.

The poor misunderstood shark charged towards the cop car and the cops. They opened fire, but he didn't care; he just deflected the bullets with his sword. He first let out his vengeance on the poor cop car, by piercing the piece of metal with his amazing strength.

The cops were now terrified, but the huge scratch was the least of their problems.

"DIEEEEEEEE!" his outcry was unleashed as he slashed the first cop, and blood squirted out as he fell dead.

The other cop kept his distance and shook as he pointed his gun, "D-Don't move…D-Dolphin!"

The cop fired as his offender moved forward with his Shark Skin sword, "I'm a shark not a dolphin!" That was the last thing the cop heard because his head was cut off. His head plopped on the ground just seconds after his blood became mixed in the dirt.

Our Shark felt better as he saw the blood, and heard the screams of the public; the scattering of feet, the ruckus, the chaos…Now he felt content.

He walked away from the car and shot his evil smile at the people standing in fear.

This is how he liked it, gazes of trepidation, made for their fear of him. That's exactly how he liked it. No one was going to look at him like food, or mistake him as a dolphin again.

As the people scattered away in a big blob of a mess, He made one thing clear:

"I AM HOSHIGAKI KISAME"

--  
Itachi was walking to Kisame's room. _Oh man, I can't believe I'm going to tell him! What will he say!_

Right at Kisame's door, he leans his head on it, feeling his stomach turning in anticipation. But he was unprepared for this..._What will he say? Man, this feeling is killing me!_

Itachi reluctantly knocked on the door...

"Kisame..." He felt like he'd throw up, "Can, I talk to you?" Itachi waited for a response...

Nothing happened.

Itahci asked again as he knocked, but like before Kisame stayed silent. It was far too early to be sleeping...so...

"Hey Kisame!" Itachi started, "Are you all right?" Still no response. And for some reason he had a very sickening feeling. That's it. He opened the door...

"Kisame!?"

There was no one there. Just a big querr hole on the floor that looked like something had come up and eating whataver was standing on it.

Itachi didn't nessecarly think that Kisame had been eaten up that easy without a sound...Itachi looked down the hole, "Kisame?"

He saw...It looked like Kisame, and a bunch of buildings. But just as he was about to jump down, the hole snapped shut...

to be continued

Well that's it for Chapter one, read and review please! I know it seems kind of strange near the end, but i needed a good explanation...

Next Chapter: It's been a week and he is building his new Evil reputation, Kisame's new assistant and a certain weasal who do not want to stop Kisam's useless mass murder acts, but instead decide to join him...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

**Thank you, ****VampireArgonian92 for adding this story to your favorites and for your review. Thanks to Gaara the Enternal for watching it.**

**Sorry it took forever to get this chapter done, I don't have a lot of time to do this. Stay with me, people. XD**

Chapter two:

Itachi stared at the floor where the hole used to be open, and could feel something in his chest constrict in loss.

"KISAME!" Itachi cried in horror as he banged his fist to the floor. He felt utterly defeated, and had no idea what do other than scream in an antsy fashion. He didn't want to live in a world without Kisame, and wherever he disappeared to, all Itachi could think about was the yearning to be with him…

Kisame was in an alley in the roughest part of New York, but there was no one else around, and thank goodness because the cops were chasing him. Somehow, falling in this world felt better than being in the old one. I mean, he wondered; was anyone even looking for him?

For one second he sensed that maybe…No he changed his mind, no one would miss him.

In this world, he would rein supreme, and he even got the crazy idea that he may even try to take over the world. But he needed someone to teach him the ways of this place.

He took his hat and put it completely over his hand and after peeking behind the building he leaned against, the ninja went.

Itachi opened his eyes, and had no idea what had happened, but he was lying down on a dirty ground with tall buildings. He sat up and rubbed his head, unsure what just happened, but then he remembered.

Kisame.

Itachi quickly climbed to his feet and brushed dirt off his cloak. He walked out of the alley and seen the most amazing site. He saw the tall buildings, the huge TV screens, the incredible lights in every direction. Cars zoomed by. It was so awesome. But then…

"Move it," someone pushed passed him and it was then he realized. There were just way too many people.

Now Itachi hated it. So he went back into the alleys to look for Kisame.

Kisame snuck into a hotel and someone fit himself inside one of those food carts and hid under the table cloth of it. (Hope I explained it well). Kisame felt the ground rolling under him as the person rolled it to wherever it was supposed to be directed.

See, Kisame's plan was to get a room for the night because he was tired of being chased. Paying for it was out of the question, because he realized that the currency was these things called "dollars".

After feeling the ground go up and rolling some more, he heard a door open.

So he was rolled into a room and using his amazing espionage skills he rolled out of his hiding place and into a closet.

But then he realized that he had rolled to a closet, (it was not open, and so he crashed on the door).

And that left the food person and a young kid with black curly hair to stare at him.

**And that's chapter two. Please REVIEW! They make me happy. XD  
Next chapter: …Who is this curly haired guy? What will Kisame do to make sure no one else knows this? How will Itachi find him? All this, NEXT TIME!**

**See ya everyone! XD**


End file.
